The bet
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: *oneshot* Shadow and Silver make a bet while playing poker. What is this bet? Who will win? Will I make a sandwich? All these questions and more will be answered in this fanfic!...Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hi guys! I know I should be working on my wild blue rose right now but this one is one of my old works and I just finished it so hope you like it!**

Sonic dealt the cards to Silver and Shadow, "You guys are so BORING, no bets or anything..."

Silver rolled his eyes, "Look who's talking! You're not even PLAYING!"

Shadow smirked, "He's right though, I say we make a bet on this last hand."

"I didn't bring any money over, I just came here to teach you how to play poker AGAIN... And you still SUCK at it! I'm pretty sure at this point you just want me over here as much as possible... Even though I've rejected you more times than I can count..."

"First off, you're right about me wanting you over here, but back to the point. You don't need money to make a bet." He put his card down on the table, and, making sure Silver wasn't looking, slowly started to swap his cards for ones he had in his jacket pocket, "Loser has to move into the winner's house and be their personal maid for an entire two months!"

"But you SUCK at poker! No WAY you can beat me!"

"Then I guess I'll be your maid for a month..."

"You make that sound a lot dirtier than it really is..." Silver discarded a couple cards and drew new ones, then smirked. Straight flush, no WAY Shadow could beat that, he's still confused about the difference between the spades and clubs! "Alright, you got a deal!"

Shadow pretended to discard cards and pick up new ones, actually just picking up the same card, "Shake on it?"

Silver held out his hand and shook Shadow's, "Shaken!"

"You go first then!"

"Straight flush! BEAT THAT!"

"Nice..."

"Can't beat it, can you? There's only ONE hand that can beat this and that's a-"

Shadow laid down his cards, "This is a ROYAL flush, right? The UNBEATABLE hand?"

Silver stared at the cards in disbelief, "Y-you have GOT to be kidding me..."

Sonic laughed, "Dude, it doesn't matter how BAD Shadow is at something you NEVER make a bet with him! You will ALWAYS lose!"

"Sh-Shadow, you're not really going to make me your maid, are you-"

"Two months start tomorrow," Shadow smiled deviously, "You can sleep here for tonight, AND the next two months."

"But-"

"A bet is a bet, you can't back out now!"

"There's going to be RULES to this though!"

"Really?" He put his feet up on the table, "What are they then?"

"You can't make me do anything illegal first off, you can't do anything illegal TO me, and just because I'm your maid does not mean I'm your TOY!"

"That's no fun though..."

Sonic shuffled the deck back together, "Shadow, you're such a pervert! Don't do anything emotionally scarring to the poor kid!"

Shadow by now had picked up Silver and carried him halfway up the stairs, "Can't hear you! To busy NOT LISTENING!"

Silver sighed and leg his arms and legs dangle, playing dead, 'This is going to be the worse two months of my entire life... I can just feel it...'

Shadow set him down on the bed and went over to the closet, "Alright, first thing first, you need a uniform..."

"What do you mean by uniform?"

"This was Rouge's Halloween costume from last year... I'm sure it'll fit you."

"You're full of crap if you think I'm going to wear that for you!"

"You're lucky I'm being nice and letting you change into it yourself, stall any longer and change your clothes for you-"

Silver grabbed the outfit and trudged to the bathroom when something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and picked up the string-like object, "Uh... what is this?"

"It's a thong, you can't wear boxers with that dress."

"Why do you have this?!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I don't care, because I'm not wearing this THING!"

"Thong, not thing. it's got an 'O' in it-"

"You're a jerk!"

Shadow smirked, "Do you need help putting it on?"

Silver blushed and went into the bathroom before Shadow could say anything else, "No, I DON'T!" He put on the short french maid's dress with the matching lace-like stockings and little headband. He looked at the thong and sighed, "I'm going to murder him..." He took off his boxers reluctantly and put the thong on, "How do girls wear these things?!" He walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Shadow, "You're going to hell, I hope you know that!"

Shadow smiled and looked Silver over, "I've had a reservation down there for years, doesn't mean a thing to me... You look adorable by the way-"

"I hope your soul rots like a four hundred and seventy six year old chao fruit!"

Shadow lifted up the skirt of the dress, "Does the thong fit okay-"

Silver slapped his hand, "Don't lift up my skirt you pervert!"

"Fine, be that way." He took his phone out of his pocket and dropped it at Silver's feet, "Pick it up, without your powers."

Silver bent over and picked up the phone, making sure Shadow didn't walk behind him, "Here... Now what was the purpose of that? You're not even behind me!"

"Nope, but a full body mirror is, looks like it fits okay-"

"You're such a PERV!"

"Now that you're in uniform, you can start being my maid!" Shadow picked Silver up and carried him down the stairs, then set him in the kitchen.

Silver looked over to Sonic, who stared at him with a slightly horrified expression, "Please help me..."

Sonic was at a loss for words, "What did you do to him?! You're going to have cops showing up at the door for sexual harassment!"

Shadow grinned, "You should see what hes wearing under the skirt!"

"Silver, are you alright?"

Silver's entire face and the tips of his ears were bright red, "Please kill me! I'm not going to survive for two months!"

"Shadow, you can't possibly do this to the poor kid! It's sick!"

Shadow lifted up Silver's skirt again without him noticing, "I won the bet, this is my prize, I'm going to have fun with it!"

Silver slapped him and pushed the skirt back down, "Shadow, I'm NOT your PRIZE!"

"My prize is that you're my maid, that entitles me to do whatever I want to you."

"It does not! It means I will do what you tell me to do WITHIN REASON! So wipe that perverted smirk off your face!"

"Do what I tell you to? Alright, make dinner. I'll be back in here in a 45 minutes, I expect food, understood?"

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

Silver put his hands on his hips, "What do you mean yes what?!"

Shadow smirked, "You're supposed to say 'yes master'! Now say it."

"You're going to die in your sleep, MASTER!"

"You are to treat your master with respect! Now 45 minutes, make dinner!"

Silver hung his head low, blushing like crazy, "Yes master..."

Shadow walked out of the kitchen, Sonic following, "Best bet EVER..."

Sonic stared at him, "Sometimes when I'm around you... I fear for my life."


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

ScourgeFanatic101


End file.
